Troubled Waters
by kirstyllouise
Summary: Summary: Things are about to get a little crazy and a lot of bumps in the road for Sam and Freddie guaranteed, but will everything work out okay in the end? I Uploaded this story as another account but forgot my passwords
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Things are about to get a little crazy and a lot of bumps in the road for Sam and Freddie guaranteed, but will everything work out okay in the end?

Prologue:

Sam's POV:

What the hell! This thing is only supposed to happen in the movies, not in real life and not to anyone I knew let alone me!

If I'm awake then my life is pretty much over! I stuck my head my head in the sink of ice cold water and breathed hard, and felt the bubbles run up my face. When I pulled my head back out I knew this was not a dream, I sat on the side of the bath and let my head roll back, in front of me lay my future if I chose to accept it.

Reviews make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

The First One To Know

Freddie's POV:

I was sat watching TV in my apartment whilst my mum was at work and I was enjoying the peace until her or T-Bo came back home. My phone started to vibrate on the coffee table, I leant forward and picked it up, it was a text off of Sam.

**_Sammie: Hey :) Got a surprise for you x _**I smiled at the kiss at the end of the message, it's been three month since we got back together and we've been going strong, no arguments but the odd banter between us the everyone got completely sick of every now and then.

_Me: Oh God! What Kind? Is it good or bad? x _

**_Sammie: Bit of Both x_**

_Me: You on you way?_

**_Sammie: Already Here xx _**

"Hey" She said from the doorway that lead from my bedroom, "You sneak through the fire escape again?" She just smiled and her way to the couch and sat on the couch with me "Yep" She smirked, she usually sneaks through the fire escape when she wants to avoid going to Carly's "So this surprise?"

"Oh Yeah" She then went into her backpack and pulled out a box and an envelope "Now before you open these, promise me you won't over react"

"I promise, and anyway, whatever this thing is, good or bad, it'll be alright in the end"

"Okay, well here, I'll be in your room if you need me" she gave me a peck on the cheek and walked into my room after giving me the box and envelope.

I opened the box first, when I opened it I though it was a joke but when I realized it wasn't my mouth dropped a little I put the box back together and put it onto the coffee table and picked up the envelope, when I read what was inside I could understand what Sam meant by it being a bit of both good and bad news, I put the letter back into the envelope and picked up the box and made my way into my room to talk to Sam, but when I went in, she wasn't there.

I put everything inside my bedside cabinet and walked into my bathroom, Sam was sat on the edge of the bath with her head facing the floor, "So?" She asked with her head still facing down. "Like I said before, everything will be alright in the end, but we just need to figure out what we're going to do and whether you're staying in Seattle or Move away to New York" She finally looked up at me, she didn't look angry or upset just confused and a hint of doubt, but I didn't blame her, this is going to be difficult to get through.

Review Guys :) It'll mean so much to me if you do


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings

Sam's POV:

I spent the night at Freddie's, his mum still doesn't approve of me but she's learned to live with me dating Freddie and me staying over occasionally as long as nothing happens under her roof, which is a promise me and Freddie have kept.

I lay on my side with Freddie's arms wrapped around me tightly; I was safe in his arms, anything could happen and I'd be safe as long as I was in his arms and at this moment in time, this is what I needed.

Only Freddie, Carly and occasionally Spencer have seen me break and let my walls and see me let my walls down but they would help me get back onto my feet and help me recover quickly. I felt Freddie's arms tighten around me which signalled he was waking up so I turned around to face him.

"Hey" I smiled weakly "Hey, How long how long have you been awake?" He hugged me tighter "Only about 5 minutes" I snuggled my self into his chest more "you gunna tell Carly anything?" He asked, I looked up into his soft brown eyes, that I constantly get lost in and nodded "I'm only going to show her the envelope" Freddie just nodded "Ill tell her about the other situation when I've decided what's best, no-ones going to suffer because of what's happened" He just hugged me tight again and that's the only reassurance I needed off of him.

"Come on, the quicker you tell Carly the better and the quicker we can get you some food" I smiled at him "How does iHop sound"

"Amazing and that's why I Love You" He gave me a kiss and got out of bed.

After getting dresses, me and Freddie made out way over to Carly's. "Hey Carly"

Me and Freddie said at the same time. "Hey Guys" she was too busy making breakfast to properly look at us both and our facial expressions both plain with no real expressions, I sat on the couch and Freddie made his way over to the computer checking Splash Face, "Guys?" Carly finally looked up "Have you two been fighting again?" I just shook my head, so she came over to me and sat down on the couch, "Then what's up?" she asked.

After waiting for a little bit I still couldn't tell her so I showed her the envelope. "It came?" I just nodded, she took the envelope off of me and reopened it, I saw her eyes scan the paper and light up. "Oh my God Sam, this is absolutely amazing! Julliard accepted you, this is your dream college" She beamed but then looked at me "Sam, why aren't you excited"

"Why do you think?!" I think, her face finally dropped as she realised what I was saying Julliard was in New York, both her and Freddie where staying here in Seattle, Freddie being bribed by his mum to stay until he had finished College and Carly doing Journalism at Seattle Community College, she couldn't leave Spencer behind, he was a man child who couldn't look after himself. "Sam, what are you going to do? Julliard is your dream! You can't just not go"

"I know but I can't leave you and Freddie, You guys are my life, and what about Spencer, he might be a bit of a kid at times but he's the closest thing to a dad I've had"

"Well whatever you choose Sam, we're all gunna be behind your decisions" she had so much love behind her eyes; she really is just like a sister to me. Freddie finally spoke up, I didn't blame him for not saying anything he knew more than Carly and what he knew, changes everything about me making my decision to go to New York or stay in Seattle.

* * *

Please Review xo


	4. Chapter 4

Sams POV

I was on Freddie's bed, I had been packing for the past two weeks, arranging my flights and living arrangements, Even though I wasn't staring college till the end of the holidays I decided to move out to New York earlier because it would give me the chance to get set up my apartment and so when if I started getting bigger during the holidays it would be less explaining to do, I still haven't told Carly I'm leaving early yet but I have at least 3 days to tell her, that's right, I'm going to New York in 3 days.

"Hey, how's the packing coming along?" Marissa said from the doorway

"Good, thanks" I smiled at her. She just nodded and came into the door, silently asking me if it's ok to sit down. On the bed, I nodded and she sat down, and stayed silent.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok in New York on your own?" She asked

"Marissa, honestly I'll be ok, and anyway I won't be alone, I'll have my sister with me, she knows the whole background story and she'll take care of me" I smiled and sat next to her "Honestly, and Freddie will be out there with me for the first month" she patted my back "I suppose your right" she got up to leave "but if you need anything at all call me"

"I will I promise" she walked out with a smile on her face and I sat back down on the bed.

I was sat on the couch when there was a knock at the door I got up and answered it and Carly stood there "Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Staying for tea what about you"

" ermmm… I.. just wanted to talk to Freddie" I saw her stutter, "He's in his room" she walked straight passed me, something was up with that girl and I don't know what, she seemed not suspicious more secretive but I just dropped it, I'd find out sooner or later that girl could never keep a secret.

I sat back down and watched some more TV until I heard screaming and something smash; I quickly got up and ran to Freddie's bedroom, Carly was going crazy picking up things and throwing at Freddie "HEY!" I yelled "What's going on in here?"

"It's HIM" Carly yelled back.

"Ok, Carly it's time for you to leave, I'll talk to you later"

"Wha-"

"Out. NOW!" she stumbled back and ran out of the apartment "Ok what just went on in here"

"Mel rang her" he said and sat on the bed.

"Then why did she yell at you?" I said sitting next to him.

"well one, she doesn't know about the little one" he sighed and so did I a sigh of relief "but she knows you leave in a couple of days, and says it's my fault, that because your leaving because the sooner you do it'll be easier for you to leave me"

"Oh That's just silly, and you know that" he just wrapped his arms around me.

"I just got so mad and it was me who smashed something first and she just got angry and started throwing things, I just wish she knew what was going on"

"but in 3 days she won't ever have to know, I'll just tell Mel not to say anything else"

* * *

Please Review xo


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's Pov:

Todays the day she leaves, I promised her that I'd stay here in Seattle for a 2 weeks before meeting her in New York, so that Carly doesn't suspect anything, Carly thinks I'm going to a Tester Month at MIT and she bought it, she's feeling better now about Sam moving and luckily Sam persuaded Carly not to visit her in New York so she won't find out about Baby Bucket and Mel, Promised that she wouldn't say anything else about our little secret.

Spencer was taking Sam to the airport and we were going with her to see her off and my mum was at work so her and Sam had said their goodbyes this morning which was so strange to think someone so tidy could bring them two together.

"Ok, everything's in are we ready to set off"

"Yeah, thanks for doing this Spence" he just smiled at us and got in the driver's seat and Carly got in the passenger's seat and me and Sam sat in the back.

The airport wasn't far, a 15 minute drive but it seemed like less when we got inside Sam got herself sorted at the ticket desk and we went to the departure terminals her flight left in 15 minutes and when we got there, there wasn't that much talking just a lot of goodbyes and hugging Sam and Carly where saying goodbye when Carly burst into tears and Sam started Crying too but she was laughing too, and then she said goodbye to spencer and he gave her a massive bear hug and she just laughed, his hugs always made her feel better, I knew that she was probably going to miss Spencer the most, even more than me, He's the only farther figure she ever had, at times he wasn't the best person to look up to as a farther figure but he was so humble and always tried to do his best, it was something to love in him.

Then it was my turn but I couldn't say what I wanted to with Carly and Spencer around, so when she came over to me I took her hand and walked to the vending Machine.

"This isn't goodbye you know" I said, and she just laughed tears still in her eyes and she nodded "then don't say it, I'll be coming out to see you again in two weeks, just think of it as a nub free holiday" at this she just burst out laughing, at least she was happy.

"I Love You" she told me and I stood in front of her back facing Spencer and Carly's "I Love You too" I discretely put my hand on her stomach, "I'm going to miss you both so much, and I know we're giving them away but I don't care I Love you both" she gave me a soft kiss on my lips and then went to get her stuff and started going to get her plain, she got half way before she stopped and I thought it was she was going to be sick, she turned around and ran over to me and gave me a big hug and kissed me hard "Do NOT go off with anyone else whilst I'm away" she said to me, I Just laughed.

"As if anyone else would have me" she smiled and ran back to get her stuff and ran to catch her plain and we all waited till we could no longer see her and quietly we made our way back to the car, Carly being hugged in Spencer's arms as we were walking.

Sam's POV:

Keeping all my tears locked up I made my way to the plain and made my way to my seat, great someone already had the window seat, I put my bags in the overhead compartment when the redhead I was sat next to asked me if I wanted to swap because she was scared of sitting next to the window, I happily said yes.

"My names Cat by the way" she smiled all bubbly

"Nice to meet you Cat, I'm Sam"

"So how come you're heading to New York, Business or Pleasure?"

"Both, what about you?"

"Same, I'm going to college out there"

"That's the same as me, what college?"

"Julliard, You?"

"Same, well at least I'll know someone there" I said and she just laughed.

"You look sad, why are you sad? Did you have to leave your family behind?"

"Something like that yeah, you don't look that sad do your parents live out in New York?" I asked her

"No they live in LA, that's where I used to live but was visiting a friend out here in Seattle before I moved to New York" she smiled the plane then started to move, "Oh Yay! We're moving she squealed and looked around at the other passengers, I just curled up a little and stared out the window and closed my eyes wishing I was with Freddie, tears secretly coming out my eyes hidden from the rest of the world.

* * *

Review Please xo

Just so you know I don't own iCarly :P


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys just thought I'd say, no I do not own iCarly and also that I'm giving up creating chapter titles, I suck at them and they always come out cheesy, that is all :} **

* * *

Mel's POV:

It was 4 O'clock and I'd just gotten to the airport, Sam's flight should be here in the next fifteen minutes, we may have had our batch of bad moment's but we're here for each other and I wouldn't change her for the world.

I walked up to the arrivals and after about 10 minutes I decided to check my phone, if she was off of the plane then maybe she'd text me, but she hadn't that when I saw her with a red headed girl, she was smiling, at least she was happy, "Sam!" I shouted at her and she looked over to me and smiled and she started walking over with the red head walking with her "Mel!" she gave me a huge hug before stepping back "Mel, this is Cat she's also going to Julliard and Cat this is Mel, my twin sister" she introduced us both.

"So you two are like Identical twins" she said "that's so awesome" she said giggling, gosh this girl was hyper.

"Nice to meet you Cat" I said putting my hand out in front of her but she gave me a hug instead, "Ok, are we going home now" I asked Sam.

"To drop the stuff off but then off for food, I'm starving" she said. "Sam you're always hungry"

"Yeah but now I'm feeding two"

"I suppose so, come on then, do you want to join us Cat?" I asked being polite.

"Thanks, but I'm good, I have to go straight to my uncles because my shift starts soon" she said.

"Oh ok then" I just smiled. As we started walking away Sam turned round to Cat "Hey Cat"

"Yeah"

"What's your number?"

"Oh yeah, pass me your phone"

Sam and Cat exchanged phones putting their own numbers into each "I'll text you in a couple of day"

"Sounds Awesome, oh and when that boy of yours gets here I have to meet him, me you and the boys could double date"

"sounds like that could be fun, the boys could have a nerd fest, haha"

"Yeah, ok, see you later Sam, nice meeting you too Mel" she then turned and ran towards the Taxi's

"Home?"

"Yes"

The ride back to my apartment was quiet but a nice quiet until Sam spoke up again "Hey, do you know what's best to live in? Like an apartment or move into the dorms?"

"I'd say dorms first then an apartment that way you can save up to move out, but first you need a job"

"Well I was thinking about this, I might go around a couple or restaurants and see if they have any waitressing jobs going, because it's going to be easy doing that"

"Wow, Sam Puckett is going to get a Job" I Laughed and she hit me on my leg "I'm joking, so when's Freddie coming out?"

"In two weeks, but don't be miss all blabber mouth and tell Carly anything and If she wants to come out and surprise me don't let her, she can't know anything about what's happening"

"I Know, I'm sorry, but in my defence you didn't tell me she didn't know you were coming out early"

"Fair enough are we here yet?"

"Yes actually, oh and another thing, please do not annoy Adam, he's under a lot of stress at the moment and doesn't need you adding to it"

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear down" she smiled at me Gosh, this is going to be fun living with two people who hate each other, bring on the good times!

* * *

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey Guys Just wanted to thank SeddieFan99 for reviewing :} And if anyone is also reading my other Story, Starting Over I don't know how to continue it, if anyone has any ideas please PM me and you will get Credit xo**

Freddie's POV:

It's been a week since Sam left to New York and Carly was actually handling it pretty well, she was upset for the first 2 days but felt better when Sam Video chatted with us, Me and Sam having been talking about me coming out, apparently she'll be moving into a dorm when she starts but until then she's moving into an apartment when she has the money to, so I've started working at the pear store to try and help her out.

I'm sat at home on my own watching TV, Carly has been working at the community centre working with a girl she met Called Daniela and now they run an acting workshop together for little kids.

***Beep, Beep***

I check my phone to see that Sam text me.

**_Hey, guess who just got a job!xx_**

_Aww that amazing Sam :} where are you working? x_

_**Do you remember that chick Cat that I told you about, well yesterday we met up and I told her what I was planning on doing, and apparently her uncle said her uncle is looking for someone to work for him.**_

_That's awesome Sam, so what is it? x  
__**  
It's working in like a bakery and milkshake bar, I'll be baking cupcakes, cakes and breads and also making milkshakes and serving people xx**_

_Well I'm proud of you Sam :} xx__****_

I checked the time on my phone, 4:33PM, I get up off the couch and head to my room to get my ID badge for work

_Ok, got to go, got work, bye sweetie xx_

I leave my apartment and head to work.

Sam's POV:

_Ok, got to go, got work, bye sweetie xx_

I set my phone in my back pocket after getting the last text from Freddie and headed to meet Cat at her uncles store.

Walking down the streets of New York is so amazing, the hustle and bustle; it just has a great atmosphere. I reach Cat's uncles store, it's cute, it's not a big store but it's not a tiny one either, I walk inside and its painted a light pastel green with a diner style floor, there's a counter with stools and next to the counter is a fridge filled with cakes and cupcakes, and behind they have sweet dispensers for the toppings on your milkshakes.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Cat"

"You ready to start working?"

"Yeap, I'm all ready"

"Good, here's your uniform, you can put it on in the toilets at the back and when you're ready I'll show you what you have to do"

I took my uniform and went to the bathroom and got changed, I had to admit the uniform wasn't that bad It was a white baggy blouse and black leggings with a pair of white pumps, then a small wait apron that's pastel pink that's spotty on the pockets and on the trim of it, I tie my hair into a bun at the bottom of my hair and have a few pieces hanging out, I leave my bags in the staff room with my clothes inside and head back out to the front.

"Aw Sam look at you, you look so pretty"

"Really?"

"Yeah, ok so basically what you will be doing is working behind here serving customers and making milkshakes, then when we close up, we'll clean up out here then go back into the kitchen and start baking stuff for tomorrow"

"Sounds fun" I smile at her

"So think you're gunna be up for it?"

"Yeah"

"Good, ok, so basically the prices for things are on this list, then the prices for milkshakes vary for sizes and if anyone wants extra topping it's an extra 40 cents"

"Ok"

my first day was basically learning about how things worked and learning how to make milkshakes properly and I have to say they taste amazing.

I was able to have one for lunch, the best thing is you can have anything you want, so I had a Hershey Milkshake with Junior Caramels and with Pretzel M&Ms with whipped cream, it was so amazing and being able to have chocolate and caramel sauce drizzled all over it, It was heavenly.

I also got tot even try out a couple of cupcakes as a tester, the Red velvet cupcakes where so amazing I had 11 and then we made a blizzard cupcakes but I was so full from the Red velvet after 1 I felt sick, by the time I got home I smelt like shop and didn't want to take my Uniform off.

But I decided to go for a shower, I could see my stomach was slowly starting to swell, I ran my hand over it and a wave of relaxation ran through me I sighed, untied my hair and got into the shower, I only had a quick one because it was so relaxing I nearly fell asleep, quickly getting changed into a pair of shorts and one of Freddie's shirts quickly drying my hair in a towel and tying it back up into a bun, I climbed into bed and peacefully fell asleep.

**Please Review :} They make me happy xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys :} how you guys enjoying the story so far, I have a really good plan for how this is going to go.**

* * *

Carly's POV:

Me and Dani where at the community centre helping out with the drama workshop, I stated this to put it on my aplication form for college, but then I genuinley started to enjoy it, and then I met Dani and Keegan, they are brother and sister and totaly amazing, Dani is a mixture of what I would say is me and Sam, so it's like having a girlier version of Sam, so I stoped feeling as lonely as I did when Sam wasn't around and Keegan is total bad boy exterior but get to know him, he's a sweet and kind person who loves little kids.

Last week when Dani was ill me and Keegan bonded and I found out that when he is older he wants a big family and to move away from seattle with them onto a farmland so that the kids can grow up and be able to play around for hours in the field and that they can have tons of animals and when they turn sixteen he an throw them a huge sixteenth birthday part in the fields get a live band to play and just deck it out, I really got to see how much he really wants to have a real family.

Dani was ill again, the kids tend to pass all their illnesses onto Dani so I texted her that I would come round after workshop and bring her food dvd's and we can just chill out.  
"Hey Carly, can I ask you something?" Keegan asked.

"Sure, whats up?" I said smiling  
"Well, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked  
"Ermmm... nothing that I know of, usually I would be doing iCarly but since Sam move..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry to hear that she moved" He smiled softley at me.  
"It's fine anyway why did you want to know?"

"Well, I'm going to a party in Sunset Hill, I was going to go with Dan but since she's ill I was wondering if you want to come with me"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything better, unless you count sitting eat watching Re-Runs of Girly Cow and eating Ice Cream all night better" I laughed and he laughed back

"Cool" He flashed me a smile and went off to help a kid called Gerald with his improv.

It wan't long till the end of the workshop and I walked out of the community centre and started walking towards Dani and Keegans house but I got stopped by someone shouting my name.

"Carly!"

I quickly turned around to see Keegan pull up besides me in his Car. "You're coming to our right?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"Well get in I'll take you"

"don't you have practise?"

"Nah, not today, so you want that list or not?"

"Yeah sure"

I got inside the passengers side and sat down, pulling my dress down and buckled up.  
It was a nice quick ride and it was filled with jokes and laughes, besides my dad, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby he was the nicest guy I had ever met.

"We're here"

"I see that" I said laughed and lent over the seat reaching into the back to get my bag, when I was returning to a more noraml position about to get up I came face to face with Keegan, his eyes looking into mine, I quickly got out of hte car and shouted back to him "Thanks for the Lift Keeg" and ran inside their house.

quickly saying "Hi" to their parents she ran straight to Dani's room but before she went in she stopped breathing deeply and calmed herself down before going in.  
"Hi Dan, How you feeling?"

"Better than you" she said.  
"What?"

"What did he try to do Carls?"

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinly confused "Who?"  
"Keegan!"

"Oh it was nothing"  
"I don't call you running out of his car nothing"

"It was genuinly nothing, I reached to get my bag from the back of his car and when I turned around we where face to face and I panicked over nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah... But can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, that's why we're friends right?"

"I know but I don't want i tbeing all awkward between us"

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't"

she sighed and sat up from her bed a little "Listen, if you like him tell him, whatever happens wont ruin things between us, and as much as me and Keegan don't get along all the time I know that he'd take care of you, he'd b amazing with you"

"you wouldn't get upset?"

"No, not at all, he's taking you to that party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah... hang on how did you know about that "

"We talked last night, he was scared to ask you since I wasn't going with me being ill, otherwise I would of been the one to ask you to go"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Awwww" I smiled

"Yeahhh, now how about we watch a couple of movies, eat a bunch of junk food then you can go talk to him and tell him how you feel"

"TONIGHT!"

"Yes!"

"Ok..." I sighed

I sat back on her bed with my feet up and started watching RomComs and eating chocolate, chips and ice cream.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, You'll get Virtual Cookies if you do :} xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Guys please review it motivates me to write more :} **

**If you guys have any ideas for how this story can go tell me in the reviews,**

and sorry for the bad spelling in the last chapter, I didn't have spell check and when you have dyslexia it's not the best combo :o haha 

Sam's POV:  
It's been a week since I moved out to New York and it's been amazing and considering I've not had to put up with Adam it's been even better. I've been working at The bakery and even started to learn how to make tons of new things and I've even managed to ear $230 in tips and I get paid in 3 weeks with my real wage so if I keep earning this much, I may be able to get an apartment sooner than I thought.

Mel's been really supportive but she keeps pestering me to look into possible adoptive couples but I want to do that with Freddie when he comes, apparently Carly's been felling like her normal self again which is good news, and she's apparently got a new boyfriend called Keegan from the community centre and they've been taking things slow before they make things public, she told Freddie and Spencer but no-one else apart from Keegan's sister Dani.

***Beep, Beep***

_Hey Sam, is there any chance you could come in today?  
_Hey Cat, errr… sure thing but I'll have to leave early, I have a doctor's appointment

_Ok, no problem I'll just tell Chris that we need him in for at least?  
_2:30 :}

_Ok, ill message him now, see you soon Sam xo_

_Seeya Cat xx_  
I went and got my uniform on in my bedroom, I could start seeing the small bump that was forming underneath, apparently according the a test I did I was 2 and a half months along but because I was always irregular that why I didn't know. My uniform luckily wasn't too bad considering it was all loose fitting apart from the bottoms so I went and had a look at maternity leggings and bought four pairs for the next 5 month hopefully they will last.

After getting ready I took Mel's Car to the Bakery, she was working on an art project down the street so she didn't need it.

I walked in and was greeted with the smell of freshly baked cupcakes and the sweet smell of milkshakes, I was grateful that I hadn't suffered from any morning sickness, according to Marrisa that not all women expecting get morning sickness and I was glad I was one of those who didn't get it.

"Hey Cat" I said, Cat was covered head to toe in flour and icing I just stared at her.

"I got into a fight with the Mixer"

"I can see that" I said laughing, she was stood there all innocent before going off into the back cleaning herself up her red hair covered in pink icing batter.

I was stood behind the counter when I got asked if we had any Oreo Cupcakes left. After looking on the stands to see there was none left I said, "Sorry, we have none left I can ask if we can have some made for you"

"Yes please"  
I turned my back and went into the kitchen leaving Charlie Serving the customers, "Hey Cat, Is it ok if you can make some Oreo Cookies for me?"

"Sure thing" she said covered in even more dough than before  
"Thanks" when I came out Charlie turned around to me and said "Hey Sam, do us a favour"

"What's up?"

"There's a guy outside who ordered this" handing me a plate of Blue and Lime Green Macaroons "Serve them to him"

"Okay the guy in the light blue shirt?"

"That's the one"

"Ok"

I walked outside and the cool breeze blew against my face.

"Your order Sir" I said putting it on his table "Is that everything?"

"Actually no" He said his face still behind his newspaper "Fancy going out for dinner tonight" He said to me,  
I was about to turn him down until he removed the paper from in front of his face.

"So what do you say?"

"Oh My Gosh, Freddie, what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here till next week" I said punching him in the arm and sitting on his lap.

"I thought I'd surprise my beautiful girlfriend"

"well I'm surprised" I said smiling "And yes, I have to get back to work I finish at 12:15"

"That's Early!"

"That's because I have an appointment at the Gynaecologist" I said Smirking "But that I just turned into a We"

"Oh Ok then, well It's 11:47 now so I can hang out around here for around 30 Minutes" he said. I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek I started walking back inside Charlie smirking at me "So he's the Dad?"

"Yeah, but like I told you before, this child is going up for adoption we're both 17 and we both deserve a life and this kid deserves a better life than we can give it, but don't tell him I told you this but, I hope that when we're older and actually able to take care of ourselves then maybe we can have a family together"

I said smiling, only half an hour left I told myself, I carried on working before I went to get changed in the back.

**Please review guys xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is set 6 Month Later, I know it's a major jump but I've done it for a reason.**

* * *

****Sam's POV:  
I was HUGE! Or at least I felt like I was. I had to wear my own clothes to the bakery now because my uniform didn't fit, also I was at Julliard now, and luckily I spoke to the teachers and told them my plans on what to do after the birth and they were supportive. Freddie loved his life at college but kept bugging me to come visit again, but we decided he could come during breaks; it'd be easier that way because my roommate Ashley wouldn't be here, she was nice, prissy but nice.

We had our moments at the beginning of the year but by the 1st month in we managed to bond.

_Flashback_

I woke up feeling like death; I was Ill and it came from no-where. Freddie told me to go to the doctors to make sure no harm would come to the baby, but I didn't have the energy to go all the way to the doctors. I dragged myself out of bed and went to get a shower. I let the shower run warm before I got in it, but as soon as I got in I regretted not taking a bath because the water pressure was causing me so much pain but it pushed me to actually have a wash and get out quickly.

By the time I was dressed in 1 vest top a long sleeved on top of that then a short sleeved shirt on top and then a jumper, 3 pairs of tights 2 pairs of leggings and a pair of joggers on top, this was the time I'm glad I still had Carly's Ugg boots because they were the only shoes that where comfy, I shoved my hair in a loos bun and put my hat, scarf and gloves on.  
I went to go get my keys from the front room when Ashley came in, she was clearly being her usual rude self, slamming the door shut, and sitting down on the couch "Could you get out of the way" She sneered "I want to watch TV"

I quickly got my keys and turned at her "Sure, but stop slamming the door please" I said harshly spitting it out, grinding my teeth, as soon as she looked at she regretted her words "Oh my gosh Sam" she quickly got up and put her hands on my shoulders, I shrugged her off "What?"  
"I didn't realise that you were this ill" she said concern filling her eyes "do you need a lift to the doctors?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, anyway I'm only going to the Nurse"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" I quickly put my coat on and walked out of our room. Luckily the nurse's office was only a walk across from the dorms, so I took the elevator down and walked and walked out of the main entrance onto the main road. The cold hit my face and I didn't feel so lightheaded anymore and walked down the road and within 5 minutes I'd reached the nurses office, I sat down in her small waiting room, no-one else was here so it was nice and quite apart from the air vents making humming sounds.

The nurse came out of her room after 10 minutes seeing another person out who looked like they had been jumped.

"Oh Sam come in" she said with a smile.  
Me and the nurse had become familiar with each other because she had me come in to see her every 3 weeks for a quick check up.  
"Well it's not time for your check up and considering you look like someone's drained you of your life I'm guessing you don't feel too well" She smiled at me softly.

"I just feel tired all the time and sick, my skins soar to the touch and I just feel weak"

"well by the look and sounds of things you have the flu"

"Will this cause any problems to the baby?"

"Hmmmm" She started typing on her computer "how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Two day three at the most"

"well it sounds as if that we may be able to get you cleared up before it causes any harm, but because of your situation, you won't be able to take certain medication" I nodded at her taking in everything she said, she gave me a list of vitamins and medication I could take, most of it was paracetamol based things in different forms, and she also gave me a list of foods that would make me feel a bit better.

I went to the store a little further down the road, it wasn't very busy there were only 4 people in total in the store I could see, I walked through the aisles, picking up everything I needed and then walked to the counter.

"Is this everything" the cashier asked

"Yeah" She started scanning the products and packing them for me she glanced at my bump and looked up and smiled at me she was only 16 "How many months are you?" she paused "if you don't mind me asking"

"Between 6 and 7 month"

"Awww, you look so rounded, that usually suggests you're having a boy"

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I got told when I was pregnant"

"you had a kid?"

"Yeah, he's 2 years old next week, I know I look young but hey you can't help who you love and when they can give you the best thing in the world, you gotta keep it"

I just smiled at her I felt bad because she had no idea that I was giving mine up for adoption but this kid deserved better than me.

"That's $65" she smiled

I gave her the money and took my bags before I walked backed to my apartment dorm.

By the time I got home I collapsed on my bed, exhausted.

When I woke up I smelled bacon and chicken noodle soup. I was lay in bed completely covered up in all my blankets

"Hey, sleepy head" Ashley said smiling from the kitchen

"Hi?"

"How you feeling?" she asked walking over with a tray full of different things

"Tired"

she placed the tray onto my bedside table and helped me sit up, propping me up with pillows.

"Well this should help you feel better"

She handed me the tray, it had chicken noodle soup, bacon in buns my vitamin tablets and the tea I bought, sleep easy flu and cold Green Tea with a slice of lemon and a glass of orange juice.

"How come you're being nice to me" I eyed her, too tired to putting effort into my suspicions.

"I feel horrible, I've only ever been mean to you and your pregnant and still working doing your best to keep you work at its highest I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and the only reason I'm being mean to you is because, well I'm jealous of how easy you make it all look, having good grades looking amazing and yet looking like you're giving birth to a baby elephant" she sighed "do you know what sex it is?"

"No I'll be finding out next week, I've been scared to find out"

"Why?"

"Because the more about this baby I know, the more I get attached"

"Ohh"

"Yeah"

We were silent for a bit and she sat down on my bed "Would it be that bad if you kept the baby?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep it, I wouldn't be any good as a mum and what about college and work"

she didn't say anything, she was thinking so I continued.

"Freddie too, I couldn't make him a dad"

"Freddie will always be a dad, has been since you found out you were pregnant"

"what do you mean?"

"well no matter what happens even if you give the child away in his head, he'll always wonder whether he would have been a good dad or not, some days he'll wish that the kid was still around, thinking if it was his daughter to spoil her and if it was his son, in Freddie's case teach them how to work a computer"

"how do you know all of this?"

"My brother had a kid with his girlfriend"

"Really, so he gave it up for adoption too?"

"Not really, he left the picture with his girlfriend, just took off"

"that's another reason I can't do this, what if I did keep it, There's no doubt that Freddie would leave"

"Freddie Leave you, yeah that'll happen"

I smiled, she did make me feel better

"then if he wants to be a dad why doesn't he be one to the kid"

"His ex, won't let him see his son, for a sixteen year old chick, she's smart" she paused having a little think.

"Anyway I'll let you rest, but at least think about what I've said"

Which I did.

_End Flashback_

after a lot of thought I wasn't anymore clearer on what I wanted to do I messaged Freddie swaying I needed him to come over as soon as he can and he said he'll be able to come this weekend.

Ashley walked in "Hey"

"Hey Ash"

"How's little man?"

"Kicking" she laughed, I found out I was having a son, looking through the adoption papers, I'd already seen 16 couples but none seemed suitable for my baby, Ash said it's because I was getting attached and it's only get worse and she was right, The clock struck 12 so I got my bag shoving the papers in my bag.

"I'm off to work, see ya' later Ash"

as I walked out of the doors of my dorm the sun shone brightly, it was cool out nice and breezy.

The streets nice and calm, the park across the road filled with families having picnics under tree's laughing, I smiled.

The last thing I remember was a heaviness all over my body, I felt cold and hot at the same time, I lost track of where I was and I was soaked in something to scared to look I closed my eye, and let myself go.

* * *

**:} Hey guys Cliff-hanger :} do you guys have an idea of what I have planned?  
Please Review they make me write quicker **


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie's POV:  
I was at work, helping a difficult customer pick out a new laptop. She was staring at them mumbling incoherently to herself.  
I was waiting for her to ask me another stupid pointless question when I heard heavy footsteps; I rolled my eyes thinking it was a little kid running around the store as usual until Joan, My boss, came over to me "I'm sorry to disturb you and a customer but can I have a word with you Freddie?" She said normally.

"Yeah sure" I turned to Alex, another co-worker, "Hey Alex, can you help this customer for me?"

"Sure" He placed Phone Cases back on the trolley and came over.

"Thanks man" I smiled at him and walked to the staff room, when I got there Joan was sat at the table waiting for me her face blank, showing no emotions, I couldn't tell whether I was in trouble or if I'd done something good.

"You might want to sit down" she said, sceptically I sat down eying her.

"Is everything ok?" I asked getting worried now.

She paused as if she was thinking about on how to answer me "Freddie, promise me, that when I tell you what I have to say, that you won't get up and run off, I need you to know every detail of what I've been told to tell you"

"I promise" I held my breath and let it go slowly.

"Your mum has just rang up, she said that your girlfriend Sam"

I nodded slowly

"She's..." she hesitated "She's been in an accident" I felt sick, but I held myself together.

"What kind of accident" I asked

"She was walking to work this morning when a car hit her, she's been sent to hospital, but that's all they know"

"and the baby?"

"No-one said anything about the baby, your mum has already headed to New York, she told me to tell you that she's packed a suitcase for you and that all your passport and flight tickets are on your bedside cabinet and that you need to go home straight away"

"Oh" I said I was feeling even worse now "I best get going then"

I got up out of my seat and walked slowly towards the door "Oh and Freddie"

I turned around "I hope Sam and your baby's going to be ok"

I nodded politely, as soon I was out of the Staff Room I breathed heavily and then took off running out of the door and straight into my car being careful but rushing off home.

**AN: Sorry it's really short, but really, it was kind of a filler chapter so, you have an idea on what's going on.  
Please review guys :} xo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy guys :} just a small AN but just like to say please reveiw, i see people read this and it would just mean so much if you reviewed  
Any way on to the story... xo**

* * *

Nobody's POV:

As soon as Freddie got home he ran to his room and grabbed his bags and made sure he had everything, checking his pockets for his phone, Wallet passport and flight tickets. As soon as he was sure he had everything he needed he quickly exited his apartment locking up putting the alarm on, making sure it was all secure. As he turned to run down the stairs he bumped into Carly and Keegan, Carly saw the panic in Freddie's face and stopped him.

"Freddie?" She put her hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes, he quickly shrugged her off and tried again to run past her but Keegan stopped him "Hey Man, Chill"

"I's sorry but I have to get out of here, I'm going to miss my flight"

"Flight" Carly asked him "You're going to see Sam"

"Yes, now can I go?"

"Freddie what's wrong with Sam"

"I'm sorry Carly; it's not my secret to tell"

Carly let Freddie past her as he ran to go catch his flight, Carly turned around to Keegan "They promised they'd never keep secrets from me" Keegan wrapped his arms around Carly before they entered Carly's apartment "well you heard Freddie Carly, it's not his secret to tell" she nodded and they both sat on the couch together Carly's mind racing about what was going on with Sam and Freddie, she finally gave up on hanging around and pulled out her phone.

"Carly what are you doing?" Keegan asked her but she didn't reply she just held up her hand to him, he huffed and walked to the fridge giving up on trying to convince his girlfriend to drop her snooping. He pulled out two bottles of Wahoo punch and lay one on the counter for Carly who was still on the phone waiting for someone to pick up, after 10 ring tones someone finally answered but the shock for Carly was not the person on the other end was crying it was who picked up "Mrs Benson?"

"Hello Carly" she sniffled trying to calm herself down.

"Why are you picking up Melanie's phone?"

"Carly, it's best for me not to say, not over the phone anyway"

"Mrs Benson, I understand that this might have nothing to do with me but if something's happened to Sam I need to know"

"Carly dear, is your brother around?"

"Not at the moment he's out working at the Art Museum"

"Well can you get him to come home and once he's in can you get him to ring me"

"Sure thing, Mrs Benson"

"I'll tell you as much as I can then"

Mrs Benson then hung up the phone and Carly felt faint, Keegan ran right over to her and helped her onto the couch and murmured about needed to get Spencer home. Keegan went to the kitchen and got her, her drink and then hand it to her, Kneeling down in front of her putting his hands on her cheeks "I'll go get Spencer, you stay here, do what you need to do, I'll be back before you know it" She nodded at him, Keegan gave her a kiss before getting his coat and keys of the coffee table and ran out of the door, running down the stairs past a screaming Lewbert, Keegan jumped in his car and raced down to the Museum.

Back in Carly and Spencer's apartment Carly was booking tickets for New York for her and Spencer and started packing her and Spencer's bags for the trip. She was in the kitchen when Dani came into the ran into the apartment, Carly was streaky faced from crying her eyes red and puffy all Carly had been told was that something was going on in New York and it was that bad that Mrs Benson had gone out before Freddie and it had to do with Sam, and no-one was telling her anything keeping her in the dark about her best friend. Dani walked over to Carly, carefully as if she was a bomb ready to explode, Carly looked at Dani and broke down even more, and since Dani dyed her hair blonde she reminded Carly more of Sam and that just set her off.

Dani wrapped Carly in a massive hug trying to calm Carly down "It's going to be ok, whatever happened it'll be fine" Keegan had obviously rang Dani and asked her to go over to Carly's to keep her company.

They both sat on the couch not talking, Carly just sobbing lightly and Dani rubbing her back hugging her, it was 15 minutes of silence before Spencer and Keegan came up from the Elevator, Spencer saw Carly on the couch and Carly looked up and ran to give her brother a hug they were both holding each other before Carly finally spoke, "you need to ring Mrs Benson" Spencer walked his sister to the couch before he spoke "I already did when Keegan drove us back and by the looks of things you already knew what you was doing"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Well Marissa has asked us to go over to New York" Carly finally understood what he meant of his previous statement "Did she say anything about what happened"

Spencer breathed deeply before he spoke "She only told me what she could without breaking Sam's trust"

Carly nodded signalling for him to continue

"She's been in an accident, she was hit by a speeding Car this morning when she was on her way to work" at this Carly burst into tears she saw Keegan and Dani having their own little conversation in the Kitchen, once Spencer's words had sunk in she asked him the only question that was running through her mind "Is she going to be ok?"

"Mrs Benson said that the doctors have only said what they could and that's that she's going to be in hospital for a while and that she lost a fair bit of blood so they need to give her a blood transfusion" Carly let out one last sob before she told Spencer about their flights, she booked the earliest and quickest flight she could, which was in one hour so that they had to leave straight away to make sure they got on it on time; Keegan and Dani Came out of the kitchen Dani eying Keegan.

Carly walked over to Carly ready to say her goodbye to him but he stopped her before she could say anything "I'm coming with you" Carly stayed quite shocked to hear what had just come out of his mouth, she looked at Dani and Dani nodded confirming that he was going to go with Her and Spencer to New York.

Half an hour later they were sat on their plane. It was going to take off within the next half hour; Dani was going to keep an eye on the Shay's apartment and Keegan had rang his parents and explained the situation, Keegan and Dani's parents where always relaxed and laid back about what Keegan and Dani did so they were really understanding of why Keegan was going with Carly and Spencer.

It wasn't long before the plane was packed full of people flying last minute to New York, todays flight was scheduled to land in New York within the next 4-5 hours, quicker than usual because it was an off peak flight which was also cheaper but more packed than an on peak flight.

In New York Marissa and Mel where at the hospital sat at Sam's bedside.

Marissa and Melanie where having a conversation about the baby hoping that both Sam and the Baby would pull through when the doctor came in "Any movement from the patient?" the Doctor asked whilst checking his clipboard then then looking back up at Marissa and Mel who both shook their heads "Not to worry, she's on the strongest medication we can put her on, are you her mother" the Doctor asked looking at Mrs Benson. "No she's, She's my daughter in law" Mrs Benson lied, but in her head she was she was having her sons child and they already argued like an old married couple "Ok, will her mum be coming out" Mrs Benson and Melanie exchanged glances they forgot to tell Mrs Puckett but it was probably for the best, she wouldn't come out any way "No she won't be coming out" the doctor just nodded and continued to take notes as two nurses came in and changed Sam's bandages.

"Well I have some news"

"Good or bad?" Melanie asked

"Both, which would you prefer first?"

"Bad" Marissa told the doctor

"Well" the Doctor sighed "She's not completely lost the Baby yet but there is a big chance that she could still lose it"

Mel broke out into tears and left the room "And the good news Doctor?" Marissa asked.

"She should be recovering in no time, but we will have to keep her in for a couple of weeks"

Marissa just nodded "I best ring her College up then" The doctor left the room leaving Marissa and Sam alone, Marissa held Sam's hand silently praying for her son's girlfriend and their unborn child to be safe.

It wasn't long before Marissa had gone to sleep in her seat in the hospital as much as it was uncomfortable she had been here since the beginning of this morning. Luckily she was able to get there in no time as she was on training at the hospital.

Marissa was at the reception talking to the receptionist about an open spot for a nurse at the Hospital that was open for Marissa to take, but before she had time to really think about it she heard Doctors and nurses rush in a young girl on a stretcher, discussing how the girl had been hit by a speeding car, she was around the age of 17 – 18 and around 7-8 months pregnant and that's when one of the nurses said the patients name "Samantha Jane Puckett" Marissa's head whipped round and saw that it was Sam but instead of rushing off she quickly made a round of calls to Melanie and to Freddie but he wasn't answering so she rang his work place who was able to get in touch with him she got ordered a last minute flight for Freddie and for the ticket to be sent to their apartment, then she rang Lewbert and asked him to pack some stuff for Freddie staying on the phone with him until he had gotten everything for Freddie together, once she was off the phone with Lewbert the Copy of Sam came in that Marissa did a double take until she once again remembered that Sam and Melanie where Identical twins, Melanie was in tears which left Marissa to calm her down, after Marissa told the receptionist to let the doctors know that Sam's sister was here they Sat in the waiting room and that's what led to where they were now.

Mel was wondering around the hospital when she got a call off of her mother, Mel just hung up, she couldn't be dealing with her mum at the moment complaining about how she was struggling and that the world seemed to only revolve around her so why was her daughters getting so much attention and her none apart from her weekly boyfriends that seemed to keep her occupied. She shoved her phone into her back pocket before she went to the café to get herself a drink of hot chocolate, she made her way to the seating area, putting her cup on the table she rested her head down, crying had tired her out and when she closed her eyes time seemed to of flown by because before she knew it, it was turning dark outside.

A guy walked over to her "shouldn't fall asleep in places like these, never know who can steal your things" he smiled at her his green eyes sparkling; she gave a weak smile back. "Here for a relative?" he asked, Melanie nodded "Same" he said looking into his cup of coffee.

"Sorry to be rude but can I be left alone please?" Melanie said quite forcefully, she was just tired and wanted to be given some good news about her sister when she saw Freddie run in the hospital and run to the reception looking around he saw Mel and ran over to her, she got up and he hugged her tightly where she finally let it all out sobbing into his arms, Freddie staying strong just listened to his girlfriend's sister cry, when Mel pulled out of his embrace Freddie turned to the guy and then back to Mel "This your boyfriend Mel?"

"No, just someone I met" She said wiping her tears from her face. The guy introduced himself to Freddie, "Matt"  
"Freddie" Matt nodded to Mel "It's my girlfriends sister" Matt just nodded "Nice meeting you Freddie, Nice to meet you too Melanie?"

"Yeah, It's Melanie, Mel for short" she smiled back at him half heatedly "Nice meeting you too"

There was something about him that Melanie liked that she hadn't felt about someone since Adam left her for some girl at a bar, it broke her heart. But Matt had something about him that made her feel a little bit better even though she was rude to him but that's because she was upset about her sister, she let him get to where he was sat before she went back over to him and wrote her number on his hand and told him to call her in a couple of weeks when things should of passed and gotten better, he nodded and gave her his number and said if it was better for him to ring her, that way she could ring him when she was ready.

After Mel left Matt she walked Freddie to Sam's hospital room, he looked at her through the window, Sam was battered and bruised, her head in a white bandage, cuts and grazes all over her face, black eyes, her bump was still there which gave him some hope that the baby was still alive he then saw his mum move, she was sat in a seat besides Sam's bed, her head resting on the bed her hands holding Sam's limp hand, Freddie walked in quietly not expecting how overwhelming everything would feel, all that ran through his mind was that he no longer cared about giving the child up for adoption he wanted to take care of both his child and Sam, even if it meant dropping out of college.

* * *

**Hey guys, wooow this was a long one to write :} so please take a minute or so to write me a review, it would mean so much if you did xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys :} just thought I'd let you know I'm going to be updating on only 2 days from now on so that I can make my chapters longer, those day will be on Wednesday and Friday or Saturday, so on that note on with the story :}**

* * *

****  
Nobody's POV:

Sam was still unconscious, according to the doctors she should be waking up soon though, she was recovering and the baby was looking healthy but they still had to keep observing them both regularly to make sure that nothing happened to either one of them, Freddie and his mum where discussing whether or not Sam should go through with the adoption now, because even though they were both fine there was no way the doctors could tell if the baby had suffered from any brain damage until it was born, then they would have to do tests on the child to make sure everything was normal.  
They were talking about the pros and cons about keeping the baby and the pros and cons of giving the child up for adoption but they came to one conclusion, if they did end up deciding to keep the child then Freddie and Marissa was going to move out to New York or Sam had to move back to Seattle but the second option seemed out of the question, Sam had worked her hardest to get into Julliard and there was no doubt about it that she would give it all up so easily.

Freddie got a text, so checking his phone he lifted his head "Carly's here" he said to his mum "time to drop the bombshell" Marissa smiled half-heartedly "Don't worry, she'll be mad at first but she'll soon come to terms with the situation, she has to for her best friends sake" Freddie just smiled realising she was right, he walked into the hallway and made his way to the waiting room, when he got there he saw Carly, Spencer and Keegan, Carly's face was streaked and her eyes where puffy and red, she'd obviously been crying, Spencer looked as if he was about to cry but kept strong for Carly's sake.

Freddie walked over to them, when Carly saw Freddie she ran over and gave him a massive hug a bit like the one him and Melanie had when they first met after Sam's accident "How is she doing?"  
"She's alright, getting better but she's still unconscious" he said, Carly sniffled "when can we see her?"

Freddie took a breath before indicating for them to sit down, Carly eyed him suspiciously "Freddie what's wrong, I thought you said she was getting better"

"She is" Freddie rushed out, thinking of a way to tell her about his and Sam's little bump in the road.

"Carly, Sam's a little different from when you last saw her"

"Well she's just been in an accident of course she'll look different"

"No Carly, that's not what I mean" He paused "She's, well she's changed"

"Freddie, this isn't twilight, I'm not going to go in there and see her looking like a vampire, she can't of changed that much"

Freddie sighed before he spoke again "You're right, well ok then but promise not to completely freak out when you see her, then you'll know what I mean" Carly just nodded at this as her and Freddie walked to Sam's room, Freddie knocked on the door and Marissa came out and smiled at them before walking down to the canteen, Freddie walked into Sam's room and held the door open for them, Closing it behind Keegan, they looked at Sam, her bump was hidden because she was lay on her side, the doctors must of left her like that for her comfort.

"She doesn't look that different" Carly said as she sat down at Sam's bedside "well she won't from that angle" Freddie said, Carly at this point didn't understand what he meant she just looked at Sam trying to figure out what he meant, '_Well she won't from that angle_' rang in her head but she couldn't figure out what he meant

"I don't get you Freddie, I'm sorry I just don't see what you mean"  
Freddie sighed and gestured for Carly to move from where she was sat. He'd seen the doctors move Sam from her back to her side and vice versa, he pulled out a blue plastic sheet from under her bed and scrunched it up on one side and rolled it under her he then went to the other side of the bed and pulled the blue sheet from under her and straightened her out, he pulled her over to the side and then slowly rolled her over, as soon as she was on her back Carly stayed silent as Sam's stomach was full on display, Freddie had no idea what Carly was thinking but he knew for sure Spencer wasn't impressed as he left the room and slammed the door shut behind him, Carly sat back down as Freddie was pulling the blue sheet from underneath "what are you thinking?" He asked her.  
"I don't know to be honest" she sighed putting her head in her hands "So is it?" she said pointing to Sam's stomach.

Freddie nodded "I'm sorry Carly; I know we should've told you sooner but Me and Sam, well we were giving the child up for adoption, she didn't need to find out"

To Freddie's surprise Carly didn't get upset, she stayed calm, in fact she was really happy for him and Sam , they talked about the same thing that he and his mum discussed thinking about keeping the baby, Carly said that she'd support them, she wasn't happy about them keeping it a secret but she was happy because if they kept it, she would be an auntie, Her and Keegan where sat together on the seat next to Sam's bed Carly sat on Keegan's lap, Freddie was thinking how cute of a couple Carly and Keegan was when he heard Sam stirring in her bed, her eyelids started to flicker at this Freddie quickly ran out of her room to get the nearest doctor which only happened to be next door, when they both came back in her eyes where open but she looked disorientated, "Sam?" the doctor asked, she looked right at him "What happened, am I ok? I feel Ok, kind of anyway" the doctor lifted her records of the end of her bed ticking things off before answering her questions "well that's a good sign, that there isn't much pain because of you being 8 month pregnant we couldn't give you any strong medication, but considering nothing was badly broken apart from your arm you didn't really need anything strong" She attempted to lift her arm at this and saw that it was in a cast and slung up.

"now the scans we did to see if your baby is ok came back positive, but we won't know the full extent of damage done to your child until they are born then we can do some tests to see if there are any abnormalities with their brain.

Sam just breathed deeply taking in everything that the doctor was saying to her "over all Miss Puckett, I'd say that in a couple of days you can be out of here, we just want to keep an eye on you both for a bit longer then you should be in the clear "

As the doctor left and looked at Carly "I'm so sorry Carly for not telling you" She looked as if she was ready to burst into tears but she didn't, the conversation between them was more or less them both catching up with each other and Carly introduced Keegan to the group, Freddie helped Sam to get into a more comfier position and sat on the bed with her while Keegan and Carly resumed their position on the seat next to her bed it was an hour later when Spencer finally came in with Freddie's mum, she must of told him everything and he seemed much calmer around Sam, but he still didn't say anything, After Sam had eaten her dinner which wasn't much of it because she hated the taste of hospital foods, they all had to say their goodbyes, Freddie and his mum where staying at the hotel next door, and Carly had arrange for them to stay at a little hotel 10 minutes away from the hospital, she'd arranged for them to all have a room each, to satisfy Spencer.

* * *

**badababum….  
end of chapter **

**What do you guys think :} Please review, remember that I will updating every Wednesday and Friday but today was a one off plus I had I really wanted to write this chapter :} xo**


	14. I'M SO SORRY! :

**Okay guys I know these things are against the rules of FF but I have 2 matters to discuss.**

**Number 1: I can see people read my Stories but hardly anyone is reviewing :( and it actually makes me want to stop writing but I know some people are really enjoying the story so, if you do like my stories please review more, it really does mean a lot to me if you do.**

**Now Number 2: For those Austin and Ally fans, I will be writing an Auslly fiction because I'm totally obssessed seriously guys its an addiction :) so if anyone has any idea's for this fiction please PM me and you will get credit for it :)**

**Oh and a small third point that I need bringing up, If you are either reading Troubled Waters (this story) and also reading Starting Over, I decided to make starting over the prequel to this story :) and there will aso be a sequal to this story.**

**Much Love Guys and Gurlls**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so… yeah long time no see right?  
I'm so sorry, I've been like nonstop busy lately and not only that I had writers block and had no idea on where to take this story, I'm not too sure when the next chapter after this will be posted because I have an audition to get into college and I really need the practise so yep hope you enjoy the chapter.**

General POV:

Sam was left alone at the hospital, everyone had gone home, luckily with her being in her own room she didn't have to deal with other people being loud with their coughing and whatnot and she got to have her lights turned out completely without the dim lights keeping her awake all night, the only problem was, was that she wasn't tired and yet she didn't have a TV but Carly left her a bunch of magazines and even though she wasn't a fan of those girly magazines that mainly consisted on gossip that didn't really interest her, she read it anyway. She'd gone through a quarter of the stack before she heard a light rapping noise on the door, she looked up and softly said "come in", she knew immediately that it wasn't a doctor, doctors didn't knock they just walked in. as the door opened she saw Spencer walk in with a sad and disappointed look on his face, he kept the main light switched off and closed the door behind him.

He must of snuck in she thought to herself "What are you doing here Spence?" she asked, he just looked at her and ignored her, he walked up beside her and sat down, the dim glow coming from the lamp that sat beside her bed making his eyes glitter slightly. Sam just put the magazines down to the bottom of her bed, careful not to hurt her in the process, she was happy that all her results came back okay for her and the baby, even though everything was ok, she felt like this was something that tied them together, they survived it together, and she felt more of a bond with the child more than ever now. Spencer finally spoke up by the time she had stopped having a talk with herself. "Sam?" he said but it seemed more of a question than the statement of her name, she looked at him, his eyes glistening, tears threatening to spill over "why?" at This Sam wasn't sure whether he meant why she didn't tell them sooner or why she had to get herself into this predicament but she presumed he meant the latter "Spencer I'm sorry, I truly am, I never meant to disappoint you but the thing is me and Freddie love each other and what we made is a miracle". She stated hoping he would understand but the response she got shocked her. "So that's why your giving your miracle away" the way he said that to her made it seem as if he was angry, she had never seen Spencer this way but she knew he had this thing about people giving their children up for adoption.

"I don't know what to say to you Spencer that will make you understand this situation more, but it's for the best, me and Freddie aren't ready for this kind of responsibility" he cut her off before she could finish the sentence and very angrily "Then you should of used protection, that way none of this would of happened and when the child grows older they won't feel as if they wasn't wanted!" Sam was getting more upset by this point, the thing was Spencer was the only farther figure in Sam's life so the fact was when he was disappointed in her she felt really bad about it, really it was only his opinion that ever really mattered because no matter what argument she would have with others he wouldn't be biased and he'd go with what he believed to be the truth, and yes most times he believed her word over anyone else's but when Sam had gotten into arguments with Freddie and Carly, he always stayed there and helped out to get things back to normal. "Spencer we did use protection, I'm on the pill and we still used a condom, but the thing is sometimes it's never 100% safe" she said lowering her voice; she shifted herself from her sitting position into a lying one, trying to get comfortable on her side. She couldn't bear to look at his face anymore, his disappointment cut through her like a knife. "I should really be going" Spencer told her, she heard him shift in his seat and the metal base of the chair scrape against the floor as he got out of his seat.

Spencer's POV:

After I left Sam's room I swiftly left the hospital, I had told Carly that I'd left my phone so it gave me an excuse to leave, It was killing me to know Sam was pregnant and that she was thinking of giving the Child away, it was just killing me, I know people see me as the playful man boy, but the thing is I have deep and dark thought sometimes, and It's killing me to keep it all in, when I have the chance I go see a therapist but it's hard to keep it all in from Sam, Freddie Carly and even Marisa I have a feeling Marisa knows considering I've seen her a few times at the therapists office since she's trying to deal with her over protectiveness, but if anyone finds out about me feeling like this I might get Carly taken from me, and really she's the only thing that gives me strength, because she needs me around I'll be here, really I'm like that dude from the Percy Jackson books, the Horse dude, Chiron, that's his name, they say that he's only to be around when people need him and when they no longer need him he goes, and sometimes I feel the same way. But I've been harbouring a secret and I think it's about time I shared it to someone, and I'm guessing I need to pick who to tell. By the time I had gone through everything in my head I was back at our hotel, the night sky had been filled with thousands of tiny glittering starts, I walked into our hotel and just managed to get onto the elevator, just nearly missing it but someone kept it open for me as I rushed in I thanked the person who held the elevator for me, but as soon as I saw who it was, all words decided to go from my head.

I was looking at a green eyed beauty, she had black tight or leggings on with brown biker boots, she also had a long green sleeveless blouse on that with a black studded leather jacket her arm covered in bracelets and band wristbands, her red hair up in a pony tail that swayed from side to side**(Ariana Grande's style but not fake Red hair, more of an Emma Stone Red colour)**, her bangs in her face, she had pale skin with freckles across her nose and cheeks, she looked young but not too young she looked perfect "Thanks" I said smiling to her, she smiled politely back "What floor?" she asked me, her smi9le brightening up the whole elevator "Sixteenth" I said struggling to get the word out of my mouth, her beauty was mind blowing, she was so natural, hardly any make up at all apart from the thin line of eyeliner across her eye lid and water line and added bit of mascara that made her eyes look huge, but a good huge not a bad huge "Take a picture" she said giggling "Sorry, it's just you're really quite beautiful, has anyone ever told you that" she looked a little taken back by my comment "Just my dad" she said smiling "Well he's telling you the truth" I said, turning on the little bit of charm I could muster, and she blushed, Oh god this is like something out of the movies, that cliché elevator scene that all soppy films have "Sorry, I bet I'm making you feel quiet uncomfortable aren't I" I said hoping to take a little tension out of the air "Not really, actually I find it really sweet" She said smiling again at me, her smile gave me butter flies, after we got of the elevator we walked down the hall and found out that we were near enough across from each other, I found out her name is Nina and that she was actually my age which was a bonus, before we parted ways we traded numbers and arranged to meet at the bar downstairs for a drink or two, little did I know that Nina was going to turn my world upside down.

**Okay So that was it :D again sorry for not updating sooner but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Don't worry too much about Spencer, you'll all find out what's up with him in the near future :D**

**Please keep reviewing xox**


End file.
